Azul el mar de tus ojos
by Hikari Takaishi Y
Summary: Una discusión entre dos personajes... la última, quizá... Y Ash aprenderá de una dura forma que no siempre el destino nos da tiempo para dejar todo en claro. -- Y después de tantos meses.. aquí el sgte. cap. --
1. Tú tienes la culpa

Azul... el mar de tus ojos

Cap.1: Tú tienes la culpa

* * *

- Veamos... según el mapa... - comienza a verificar Brock un poco dudoso -... estamos en Violet City -

Misty se golpeó la frente con una mano

El ratón eléctrico que portaba en su hombro suspiró resignadamente.... el entrenador de cabellera negra lo miró por unos instantes un poco molesto

- No te enfades con Pikachu... - Misty también suspiró cansada - él no tiene la culpa de que su entrenador sea un despistado-

- Retira tus palabras - reclamó Ash fastidiado

- Es la verdad - replicó la pelirroja del grupo - Este atajo nos llevará más rápido - imitó cómicamente las palabras del chico

-Iintento llevarte más rápido a Cerulean City - Ash no bajó el tono de sus palabras - A ver si de una vez por todas.... - 

Silencio total... al menos por parte de Ash

Brock meditó unos instantes - Seguimos por la ruta 36 y 35... entonces llegamos a GoldenRod City y tomaríamos el tren que nos llevará hasta Kanto y nos dejará en Saffron City -

- ¿A ver si una vez por todas qué? - Misty apretó los puños encolerizada

- Nada - malluscó fastidiado Ash cruzándose de brazos y dándole la espalda

- Eres un idiota - replicó Misty fastidiada avanzando el camino

- Espera, Misty!! Vas a la ruta 32 - intentó detenerla Brock pero la entrenadora acuática no escuchaba

- Déjala!! Es una malagradecida - malluscó fastidiado Ash comenzando a avanzar en dirección contraria

El ratón eléctrico que estaba sobre su hombro agudizó su sentido y se percató de algo, por lo que se baja del chico y corrió detrás de la pelirroja

- Hey, Pikachu - intentó detenerlo Ash yendo detrás de su pokémon

Misty volteó al sentirse perseguida.. por unos segundos sonrió en su interior al ver a Ash correr hacia ella y se permitió una ligera sonrisa que se borró ante sus palabras

- Pikachu!!! Espérame!!! -

El pokémon se aferra a la pierna de Misty y la hala para que regresen

La chica sonrió suavemente y toma entre sus brazos al ratón eléctrico

Ash les dio alcance al poco tiempo agitado y se detiene a recuperar el aliento

Misty le entrega a su Pokémon

- Aquí tienes - replicó molesta y prosigue su camino

- Terca - murmuró Ash apretando los dientes fijando su mirada en la chica

* * *

- ¿Crees que ya cayeron en la trampa? - preguntó James llevándose a la boca una manzana

- Eso espero... después de todo, la hicimos tan profunda que casi nos quedamos encerrados - dijo Jessie

- Pero primero la pancita - expresó el felino con la capacidad de hablar como un humano

- Así es Meowth - insistió James llevándose a la boca otro bocadillo

* * *

- ¡Pikachu! - exclamó asombrado Ash cuando el pokémon se le soltó de sus brazos para volver con la pelirroja

Pero apenas el amarillo ser dio alcance a la entrenadora el falso pasto debajo de ella cedió al peso haciéndolos caer en cuestión de segundos

Los ojos negros del chico se llenaron de resignación

- Una trampa del Team Rocket - suspiró desganadamente acercándose a ayudar a la terca niña y a su....

- Rai.. rai... - insistía una voz moviendo a la pelirroja

- ¿Raichu? - preguntó Ash retrocediendo bruscamente sin poder creer lo que escuchaba... Su Pikachu había evolucionado para salvarla... un sentimiento de decepción se apoderó del entrenador... puesto que con él Pikachu jamás quiso pasar a su siguiente nivel

El pokémon mira hacia arriba y la única palabra que podía articular expresaba su desesperación al tener a la chica sin reaccionar... Después de unos cuantos 'Raichu' el pokémon se tapa la boca sumamente asustado y se mira fijamente

- Ash!!! - le dio alcance Brock al momento - ¿Qué pasó? -

- Pikachu evolucionó... pero... - Ash no entendía lo que estaba pasando

Brock se acercó cuidadosamente al borde y sacó una muestra del piso analizándola detenidamente

- Es Thunder Stone - explicó Brock

- ¿Qué? - preguntó asombrado el joven entrenador

- Este lugar es un yacimiento de Thunder Stone aún no explotado - continuó el experto en rocas

- ¿Escuchaste eso? - reclamó Ash a la pelirroja apretando los puños - Hiciste que mi Pikachu evolucionara en contra de su voluntad!! Esto jamás te lo perdonaré!! -

- Rai... raichu - se escuchó el murmullo del Pokémon

Brock sacó de su mochila una linterna para alumbrar el fondo

Abajo se veía a un triste Raichu y junto a él estaba recostada Misty

- Iré por ayuda, Ash... Misty está inconsciente -

- Claro que es una inconsciente - recriminó Ash

- Esto es serio - reprochó Brock corriendo hacia el Pokémon Center de Violet City

Al poco llegó la enfermera Joy acompañada de la oficial Jenny

- ¿Quién demonios hizo este agujero? - preguntó la de cabello azul molesta tirando una escalera de soga

- Iré por ella - replicó Joy pero la mano de Brock la detiene

- No te preocupes que voy por ella, preciosa, el grandioso Brock arreglará todo -

Continuará..........

* * *

Notas de la autora: Me presento (al menos en esta sección) Soy una fanática no obsesiva de Pokémon (Antes sí... como que la emoción se ha apagado por tantos cap. repetidos -_-U) Mi Pokémon favorito es Mewtwo (Desde que lo vi en la película me fascinó *_* y he estado pendiente de cada milésima de segundo que sale en la serie (muy raras veces, por cierto) Mi entrenadora favorita es Misty (aunque no comprendo como se enamoró del **bobo** pero sí hacen una bonita pareja ^^) Y mi Team Rocket favorito es James, en especial cuando sale con su varonil voz *_* y no con esa que sale para decir una payasada ¬ ¬ (me encanta la voz que escucho en la versión mexicana) Ah!! También me encanta la pareja que hacen Jessie y James; eso se me quedó después de conocer a la 'prometida de James' (no sé como se escribe su nombre y no me gusta escribir las cosas mal) Me encantó la parte final cuando James le extiende la mano a su compañera para que suba al globo y dan esa mini-charla que no fue empalagosa pero sí emocionante (y sobre todo dejaron botado al mal tercio de Meowth ^^)

En los ficts me especializo en el romance (trato de no ser muy cursi ni empalagosa) y mis ficts suelen ser largos (como lo será este de aquí ^^) me encanta el drama, aventura y la acción por lo que también lo incluyo

Mmmmmm... ¿qué más? Mi mail para quienes deseen contactarme 'cibernéticamente' es dragonzukino@hotmail.com y si no deseas por favor un review (me encanta leerlos y siempre los tomo en cuenta)


	2. Ruta 36

Cap.2: Ruta 36... diferentes rumbos

* * *

- ... me escuchas? - preguntó por enésima vez una suave voz

Misty intentó coordinar sus pensamientos... lo último que recordó fue una caída y un brillo... le dolía el brazo derecho y un latir en todo el cuerpo

Al ver con mayor claridad su entorno un rostro femenino suspiró aliviada

- ¿... enfermera...? - apenas pudo murmurar la entrenadora de pokémon acuático

- ¡Me alegro que hayas recuperado la conciencia! - la mujer de traje blanco sonrió ampliamente - No soy experta en medicina humana -

- ¿Estoy en un Pokémon Center? - preguntó la chica de apellido Waterflower mientras se sentaba un poco tambaleante

- Así es, estás en el Pokémon Center de Violet City - prosiguió la enfermera

Misty quedó pensativa unos instantes.. entonces lo recordó

- Pikachu!! Un Pikachu estaba conmigo - exclamó exaltada

- Ah... pues.. - la mujer le mostró un ratón eléctrico

- Pero.. ese es un Raichu - expresó la pelirroja

- Te explicaré, el lugar en donde el pokemon y tú cayeron es un yacimiento de Thunder Stone - la mujer sonrió ampliamente - Gracias a ustedes podremos explotar ese lugar y vender las piedras a los entrenadores que quieran hacer evolucionar a sus pokémon eléctricos -

- Pero... - los ojos azules de la chica se llenaron de lágrimas - Pikachu... - murmuró acercándose al ser

Un débil 'Rai' se escuchó por parte del mencionado

- ¿Es tu pokémon? - preguntó la enfermera Joy percatándose del asunto

Misty negó con la cabeza mientras deslizaba sus dedos por la naranja piel del eléctrico

- Los dejaré a solas - dijo un poco dudosa la mujer de traje blanco

Al poco la puerta de la habitación se cerró

* * *

- ¿Cómo está? - preguntó el entrenador de melena negra

- Ya despertó... pero deberá mantener su brazo vendado, aparte de que tiene una leve fractura en el tobillo izquierdo, deberá caminar con cuidado - respondió la enfermera

Ash apretó los dientes molesto y bajó la cabeza

- Yo pregunto por mi... Pokémon - se notaba la ira en cada una de sus palabras

- Pues algo decaído, pero físicamente está bien - contestó Joy

Ash miró a la habitación... la ira le recorría las venas... Misty lo va a escuchar!! Decidido y movido por la rabia el entrenador se dirigió a la habitación y estuvo por entrar bruscamente cuando unos sollozos lo detuvieron

El chico Ketchum abrió temeroso e intrigado la puerta y se encontró con una imagen que jamás borraría de su memoria: la pelirroja abrazando al pokémon sin poder contener las lágrimas.... Raichu tenía una débil sonrisa y recostaba su cabeza en el hombro de Waterflower

Ketchum cerró la puerta y quedó pensativo unos instantes.... Raichu no había lanzado ningún ataque, que es lo que suele hacer cuando está nervioso o enfadado... de seguro que el pokémon sabía perfectamente que lo que ocurrió fue sin mala intención

* * *

Rockon seguía arrimado a una de las paredes, de brazos cruzados y sin abrir sus ojos (aunque jamás los ha abierto, no? ^^U) mientras imaginaba lo pesado que se volverá el viaje: Pikachu evolucionado en contra de su voluntad, Ash molesto con Misty y viceversa, y deberían ir a Cerulean City por el llamado de las hermanas Waterflower interrumpiendo el entrenamiento de Ketchum

- Supongo que ahora más que nunca debo ser punto neutral en estas situación - se dijo Brock

- ¿Cuánto nos demoraremos en ir a GoldenRod City? - Ash preguntó interrumpiendo los pensamientos del experto en rocas

- Debemos cruzar las rutas 35 y 36 - recordó otro

- Bien... - suspiró desganadamente Ash

* * *

Entonces como un rayo vino a la mente de la pelirroja

- Hay una forma... - murmuró nerviosa y feliz 

Raichu la miró con gesto de total confusión

- Back Stone - expresó Waterflower con un brillo en sus ojos

- ¿Rai? - 

- Sí!! Tranquilo!! Todo estará bien - la chica se levantó y cojeando se acercó a un escritorio, tomó papel y lapiz y comenzó a dibujar un camino lleno de laberintos

Raichu saltó de su sitio y observó el gráfico

Misty se concentró en recordar... no era un excelente dibujo porque ella no es experta en mapas y aparte de que estaba graficando con la mano izquierda y ella es diestra

- Es en Ecruteak City... - una sonrisa de satisfacción se mostró en el rostro de la muchacha - en Tin Tower hay un gran laberinto.. dice la leyenda que un legendario pokémon está en ese lugar... ¿Recuerdas? -

Raichu asintió siguiendo con atención las palabras de la chica

- Pero en el laberinto es fácil perderse, existe otro camino para hallar la Back Stone, que te devolverá a tu anterior evolución, volverás a Pikachu... no es fácil llegar a este sitio, debes seguir una secuencia.. - la chica había demostrado en tiempos anteriores ser una experta en descifrar enigmas, aunque esto no era su pasión

Raichu se lanzó feliz a los brazos de la entrenadora de pokémon acuáticos, la idea le encantaba

* * *

- Cuídate mucho - expresó Joy despidiéndolos con la mano

Los dos chicos debieron desacelerar su habitual ritmo de caminata pues la chica del grupo tenía ciertas dificultades para caminar

- Pues... me pareció que escuché esa leyenda - admitió Rockon pensativo

- ¿Una leyenda? O sea que no es del todo segura - observó Ash

- Estoy segura de que así es - recalcó Misty

- Para ir a Ecruteak City en la ruta 36 iríamos a la 37 y no la 35 - Brock verificó en el mapa

- Y no iríamos a GoldenRod City - concluyó Ash y mira unos instantes a Misty

- Mis hermanas pueden esperar - recalcó la pelirroja deteniendo sus pasos

Esto, por lo visto, era el inicio de una discusión... el Pokémon eléctrico, que ahora caminaba debido a su actual tamaño y peso, se escondió entre las piernas de su entrenador, dando a entender que el espectáculo no le va a gustar

- Si te mandaron a llamar es por algo - respondió el de melena negra

Por la forma en que el chico se expresó daba a entender que anhelaba que ella regrese a Cerulean City, al menos es lo que captó Misty

- Prepárense para los problemas.... -

- Y más vale que teman -

- Para proteger al mundo de la desvastación.... -

- Para unir a los pueblos dentro de nuestra nación -

- Para denunciar los males de la verdad y el amor -

- Y extender nuestro reino a las estrellas -

Los dos humanos integrantes del Team Rocket detuvieron su lema (Milagro!!! ^^) cuando se percataron que no les prestaban atención

- Dilo - comenzó Misty muy seria

- ¿Que diga qué? - preguntó Ash con una seriedad igual o superior a la de ella

El silencio rodeó a los dos chicos

- ¿Qué les parece si llamamos a las hermanas Waterflower para informarles que primero pasaremos a Ecruteak City y luego vamos por allá? - propuso Brock

- No quieres verme ¿No? Estás molesto por lo de Raichu... No fue mi intención que evolucionara y ya le pedí disculpas...-

En verdad el chico Ketchum sí estaba molesto con ella, pero por algún motivo desconocido para él, no podía odiarla como quería.... y eso lo enfurecía consigo mismo, lastimosamente la forma de desquitar su rabia no fue la más apropiada

- A ver si no cometes otra estupidez por tu terquedad!! - comenzó Ash apretando los dientes - Y tienes razón!! Quiero volver cuanto antes a Cerulean City y ojalá que te quedaras allá!! -

Misty apretó los puños

- Porque tú lo quieras no me quedaré en Cerulean City, tengo muchos propósitos que cumplir... - comenzó la pelirroja

- Pues al paso que vas no llegarás muy lejos - interrumpió Ash

Una sonrisa malévola se asomó al femenino rostro de la chica del Team Rocket

- Vaya, vaya... así que el bobo está peleando con su noviecita - expresó Jessie

- Ella no es mi novia - reclamó al instante el ** bobo ** ^^

- ¿Ah.. no? - Jessie no pudo evitar una carcajada fastidiosa - ¿Entonces me puedes explicar por qué ha estado siempre contigo siendo el perdedor que eres? -

La ira se desató en el chico

- ¡¡No soy ningún perdedor y el único motivo por el que me persigue es por su estúpida bicicleta!! Ojalá nunca la hubiese tomado, así no la tendría pegada todo el tiempo - expresó Ash.... entonces sintió un nudo en su interior... algo que le oprimía el alma y al mismo tiempo le evitaba rectificarse... toda la ira desapareció con el viento que se llevó sus palabras, pero todos lo habían escuchado y eso Ash jamás podrá borrarlo

- Sí, como no!! Digas lo que digas son tal para cual... ¡Un perdedor merece a una perdedora! - continuó Jessie

- Hey, Jessie - intentó detenerla James

- Y de seguro que cuando tengan a sus hijos serán unos perfectos perdedores - prosiguió la mujer del Team Rocket

- Jessie.. detente - advirtió Meowth

- Es la verdad - insistió la chica y se vuelve a sus amigos - ¿Qué es lo que les pasa? -

- Es que... ese Raichu está brillando de una forma demasiado amenazante - James dio un paso hacia atrás

- ¿Raichu? ¿Cuál Raichu? - preguntó intrigada Jessie y entonces cae en cuenta de que a los pies del entrenador estaba un pokémon naranja cargando su energía al máximo

- ¿No era un Pikachu? - preguntó intrigado el parlante pokémon

- ¡¡¡RAICHU!!! - una descarga considerable, pero no suficiente para matarlos, cayó en el Team Rocket volviéndolos de rostro negro, cabellos y ropas quemadas

- Igual sigue con sus ataques poderosos - expresó Meowth dejando caer su cuerpo hasta el piso

- No hay mucha diferencia entre Pikachu y Raichu - dijo Jessie cayendo al piso

- Es por eso que queremos atraparlo - admitió James antes de caer agotado después de tan tenaz ataque

- Ya basta de boberías - expresó Jessie levantándose y señala a Waterflower - Te reto a un duelo Pokemon -

Misty tenía la vista clavada en el piso... apenas se percató que el desafío era para ella

- A menos que seas una cobarde - continuó Jessie

- Uno contra uno - murmuró Misty moviendo lentamente su bolso para no toparse ninguna herida

- Misty.. ahora no debes - observó Brock

- Pero no saques a ese estúpido acuático amarillo - advirtió Jessie preparando su pokeball

- No puedes decidir por mí - expresó Misty mientras abría su bolso y entonces salió

Pero para sorpresa de todos no fue Psyduck quien hizo su aparición (tampoco Golduck, no se emocionen demasiado ^^) sino que aquel huevecillo con patas que cayó de pie y mientras abría sus puntitos negros que tiene por ojos dijo un par de veces 'Toge' como saludando después un largo sueño

- Togepi - murmuró la pelirroja mientras se agachaba con un poco de dificultad con el objetivo de tomarlo en su brazo izquierdo

- Bien, entonces elijo a Arbok - expresó Jessie lanzando la esfera que encerraba a la serpiente

Continuará..........

* * *

Notas de la autora: Les dije que esto iba a ser largo, no? ^^

Brock Rockon... Misty Waterflower (que yo sepa esos son los apellidos... si por favor alguien me facilita el nombre de las hermanas de Misty, se lo agradecería enormemente)

Generalmente utilizo en los ficts nombres originales, pero hasta yo misma estoy acostumbrada a:

Ash en vez de Satoshi

Misty -- Kasumi (cuando leí esto me acordé de Ranma ^__^)

Brock -- Takeshi

Gary -- Shigeru

Oak -- Okido

Musashi -- Jessie

Kojiro -- James

Rocker Gundan -- Team Rocket

Así que, por el momento, lo dejaré así para no enredarme

Recuerden dejar su review para aumentar un poquito ejem... **mi ego ** =P ejem y también para saber de sus espectativas sobre este fict de Pokémon (Es el primer fict que hago de este juego) Y sí, me he matado jugando Pokémon Yellow, Red, Blue (bueno... estas dos últimas me aburrí porque primero terminé con Yellow) Green versión japonés @.@ ¿? y también Silver y Gold... Cristal que es básicamente lo mismo... también he sufrido con las intrigas y cosas que ocurren en estos juegos (Condenados perros legendarios... sigan huyéndome y entonces los desaparezco en un fict ò_ó... Por qué no pueden ser como Moltres, Zapdos y Articuno y quedarse quietos en un sólo sitio) También he sido engañada con las 'soluciones' que aparecen en Internet, de las que he encontrado sólo un 25% son verdaderas y bueno!! ** suspiros de resignación ** con tantas cosas que me pasaron en los juegos algo debía sacar, no?

Mewtwo es mi Pokémon favorito... Se los dije en el capítulo pasado... ¿Por qué hago esta aclaración? Pues porque así aparece en este capítulo, aunque sea en las notas finales ^^

Recuerden mi mail dragonzukino@hotmail.com


	3. Adios

Cap.3: Adiós

* * *

-Arbok, ataca!!! - ordenó la chica del Team Rocket

- ¡¡¡Espera!!! - Misty reclamó - No he elegido a mi Pokémon -

Arbok se detuvo unos instantes mirando a su dueña, como si esperase una orden

- Mi oido no me falla... elegiste a Togepi, te escuché claramente - replicó Jessie

- No fue así!! - protestó la pelirroja apretando los puños

- Fue así!! Ahora me vengo a enterar que la líder del gimnasio acuático es una mentirosa - Jessie se llevó una mano a la boca haciendo un gesto de haber dicho algo erróneo - lo lamento, pero si las líderes son Violeta, Dais...-

**- ¡¡¡Cállate!!! - **exigió la chica de azules ojos

James se acercó a su compañera

- Oye, Jessie.. ¿Qué es lo que pretendes? Estás provocando demasiado a la pelirroja - 

- Ya verás, tengo un grandioso plan para atrapar a Pika... - la mujer mira al eléctrico - Bueno... a Raichu, y al mismo tiempo capturaremos a Togepi - 

Ella se regresó hacia Misty

- ¿En dónde iba? Ah!! Sí, lo recordé!! La menor Waterflower no es digna del gimnasio y salió huyendo.. afortunadamente se topó con un perdedor que es digno de ella - Jessie soltó una risa fastidiosa - Y a este historial de cualidades le agregamos 'mentirosa' y 'cobarde' puesto que no tiene confianza en su pokémon -

- Ya verás - malluscó la pelirroja

- Detente Misty... Togepi no podrá con Arbok - comentó Ash

Los papeles ahora se habían invertido... Ash decía que el pokémon elegido no era el correcto y Misty estaba dispuesta a demostrarle lo contrario 

- Tú no te metas - expresó la pelirroja sin siquiera voltear a verlo

Rockon no se asombró de la actitud de la chica, sólo atinó a decir calmadamente - Ten cuidado -

- Togepi... - comenzó Misty señalando a Arbok mientras mentalmente pasaba por una lista de ataques -.... haz tu... - el corazón de la chica se aceleró de nerviosismo

Jessie sonrió ampliamente y se dirigió a sus compañeros

-¿Ven a lo que me refiero? Togepi es presa fácil.... y cuando lo quieran rescatar pediremos a cambio a Raichu.... atrapamos a Raichu y nos vamos con los dos pokémon-

- Pues... me parece un plan muy simple - observó Meowth

- Pero funcionará!! - recalcó la chica y se dirige a Arbok - Ataca!!! -

Arbok utiliza 'wrap' y enrosca su alargado cuerpo al pokémon

- Misty!! Retírate del duelo!! Togepi no puede - Ash insistió

Misty apretó los puños.... el retirarse ella lo tomaba como darle la razón en todos los puntos que Jessie le dio

- Togepi... Sweet kiss - la voz de la chica denotaba temor

Togepi se sentía demasiado asfixiado como para intentar algo.. el pokémon apretaba los puntitos que tiene por ojos demostrando que le dolía mucho el ataque 

Jessie se acercó al chico del Team Rocket

- Prepara a Weezing con su smoke screen... esa pantalla de humo nos cubrirá cuando raptemos a Togepi, luego enviaremos la nota de rescate - expresó la mujer

James asintió y se llevó una mano a la espalda buscando a su pokeball en donde tenía a Weezing

La sonrisa por la casi perfección del plan de la chica Rocket se borró al ver a su compañero con medio cuerpo en la boca de Victreebel ^^U

- Idiota - malluscó ante la súplica del chico fugitivo de sus padres

- ¿Para qué James quiere a su pokémon? - preguntó Brock

- Victreebel es así de testarudo... sale cuando le da la gana- explicó Meowth halando las piernas de James hasta lograr sacarlo

- Muchas gracias felino - expresó James respirando aliviadamente

- De nada.. pero el estar encima de mí no es una forma de agradecerme - se quejó el pokémon parlante

**- ¡¡¡Togepi!!! - **el grito de Misty llamó la atención

Jessie lo sabía, tan sólo unos instantes más y la pelirroja pedirá el fin del combate.. entonces el Team Rocket huirá con Togepi

- M.. me - comenzó a tartamudear la chica de pokémon acuático, la derrota le dolía en el alma

James se alistó nuevamente para sacar a Weezing

Misty estuvo a punto de continuar hablando cuando se percata que Togepi movía sus manos mientras musitaba una especie de ritual

Arbok repentinamente soltó la presión sobre el pequeño huevo con patas al sentir un _Thunder Wave_ que lo dejó totalmente paralizado.. Togepi seguía en medio del enroscado cuerpo del pokémon pero no era asfixiado... Togepi volvió a mover sus manos y volvió a repetir el ritual en un susurro apenas perceptible

Los ojos de los presentes, en especial del Team Rocket, se abrieron desmesuradamente al ver que Arbok soltó a Togepi y se lanzó contra su dueña

- Detente, Arbok!! - ordenó Jessie pero no fue obedecida y el Team Rocket se vio obligado a huir del sitio 

- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? - preguntó Ash

- Togepi aprendió un nuevo ataque - observó Brock meditando la situación

Misty se inclinó para tomar al cansado pokémon que se durmió al instante

- Está cansado - comentó Misty

- Pues claro que lo está!! - replicó el de melena negra

- Bueno, es todo - Misty comenzó a caminar de regreso a Violet City

- ¿A dónde vas? - preguntó intrigado Ash

La pelirroja no detuvo sus pasos

- ¿Está herido? - preguntó Ash siguiéndola

- No te interesa - Misty respondió toscamente - Y déjame sola - 

- En Ecruteak City también hay un Pokémon Center - replicó el chico

- ¡¡No quiero ir a Ecruteak City!! ** No quiero seguirte ni un sólo segundo más ** - Misty fue subiendo el tono de sus palabras

- Jamás te pedí que me siguieras - Ash respondió.... esto fue lo primero que se le pasó por la mente

- Sí!! Ya lo dijiste - Misty se encogió de hombros - Eres un idiota -

- ¿Yo? ¿Un idiota? - Ash apretó los puños en neta rabia

- ... y de paso... un despistado insensible!! -

Ash estuvo por seguirla para exigirle que se rectificara pero dos cosas lo detuvieron: un sonido que parecía 'sollozo' y la mano de Brock en el hombro del entrenador

Continuará..........

* * *

Notas de la autora: ¡¡¡Qué emoción!!! Muchas gracias por los nombres!!! Veamos... entonces me quedo con Daisy ¿? ^^U y bueno.. lo escribiré así

Y muchas gracias por sus comentarios!! Me emociona leerlos!! Trataré de no tardarme en subir los siguientes capítulos pero el tiempo es corto T-T

Y bien... por el momento dejaremos a un lado a Misty y nos centraremos en el bobo y su aventura por conseguir la Back Stone (Je, je.. imagino que ya desean el reencuentro, pero esto tardará un poquitín ^^)

¡¡Mewtwo es el mejor Pokémon del mundo!! (Mensaje subliminal ^^) Mi mail es dragonzukino@hotmail.com para comentarios y críticas constructivas... o también un review no me cae nada mal


	4. Diversas aventuras comienzan

Cap.4: **Diversas aventuras comienzan**

* * *

- Hey!! Eres Misty ¿No? - habló la enfermera de Violet City - ¿Ocurrió algo malo¿Por qué no estás con tus amigos? - 

- No es nada - la joven le entregó al cansado Togepi -¿Puedes encargarte de él? - suplicó suavemente

- Es mi trabajo - Joy sonrió suavemente mientras tomaba al pokémon

* * *

Ash caminaba con la mirada clavada en el piso detrás del chico de melena café y delante de su pokémon evolucionado 

_'Idiota' ... 'Despistado insensible' _Esas palabras no salían de su mente

- Infantil - murmuró exasperado y entre dientes

- ¿Me hablabas? - preguntó Brock intrigado viendo por su hombro al chico de melena negra

- No!! Nada!! Sólo pensaba en voz alta - respondió Ash sin dejar de admirar el camino que seguían

Brock asintió pero continuó con el camino _'Espero que esta pequeña separación les despeje la mente!!'_

- ¿Cuánto falta para llegar? - preguntó inquieto el entrenador de melena negra

- Si seguimos sin descansar llegaremos al amanecer - Brock se detuvo unos instantes para darle la cara -Lo más conveniente será hablar con el líder del gimnasio para que los pokémon fantasma no nos ataquen -

Ash asintió levemente mientras, sin querer, recordaba como Togepi se había extraviado en aquella misteriosa torre... y cuánta preocupación le causó a...

Entonces, el chico sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta un papel en el cual estaba la ruta que Misty les había dejado

- Esto es un laberinto - observó el chico al ver el confuso papel

- Lo tienes de lado - le hizo notar Brock

- Ya... me había dado cuenta - respondió Ash llevándose una mano a la cabeza UU

* * *

-Ya basta!!! - reclamó Jessie cansada de huir 

- Parece que Arbok no nos reconoce - comentó el felino parlante trepándose a un árbol

- ¿Ataque de confusión? - observó James intrigado sin dejar de correr

- Weezing!! Detén a Arbok - ordenó la femenina del Team Rocket (El otro día, viendo unos capítulos de Pokémon de la Liga Naranja, observé que Jessie le daba órdenes a Weezing!! Eso significa algo, ne??)

- Weezing - anunció el pokémon de dos cabezas al lanzarse contra la serpiente y golpearla con rudeza

Arbok chocó contra Weezing y luego rebotó contra un árbol mientras sus ojos mostraban garabatos, dando a entender que estaba inconsciente

- Perdimos de vista al bobo - expresó el felino aún sobre el árbol

- De eso no te preocupes! Tarde o temprano se nos cruzará en el camino - afirmó Jessie (De hecho, así está en el libreto XP)

Entonces un conocido y fastidioso pokémon salió de su encierro

- ¡¡¡Wobbuffet!!!! - anunció y al instante se llevó una mano a la frente

- Lo que me faltaba - expresó Jessie molesta mientras llamaba a ambos monstruos a sus respectivas pokéball

* * *

Un helicóptero evitaba que el silencio se apodere del sitio 

- Llamando a la base, llamando a la base - expresó una rubia vestida de negro en el borde de la puerta del aparato volador

- Aquí en la base Geovanny - contestó una masculina voz por medio de un transmisor

- _Tulipán Negro _reportándose - siguió comunicándose la joven gracias al pequeño objeto tecnológico que tenía en su rostro - Voy a capturarlo -

- Perfecto - una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del hombre - Y cuida bien ese objeto, me costó más que una fortuna la reinvestigación y es el único medio que tengo para atraparlo -

Entonces la chica observa una esfera entre sus manos - Confíe en mí - la joven se lanzó del mismo - Esta vez no se escapará -

-¿No tienes miedo? - preguntó Geovanny aún por el transmisor - Me han dicho que Ruins of Alph no es el mejor sitio para ir de paseo, mucho menos en la noche -

- Aún no hay nada ni nadie que me detenga - afirmó con altanería la tipa mientras abría su paracaídas - Además ahí se encuentra y está muy débil -

- Me costó 134 pokémon para dejarlo en ese estado - gruñó Geovanny - Pero vale la pena! -

* * *

- Idiota!! Mil veces idiota - se repitió por enésima vez la pelirroja con su orgullo demasiado alto para dejar escapar aunque sea una lágrima de sus verdes ojos 

Joy por su parte vio marcharse a la chica por un rumbo totalmente diferente al de los otros dos jóvenes

- Con el tobillo torcido y el brazo malherido ¿A dónde piensa llegar? - se dijo la dueña de Chansey - parece que va a Azalea Town -

La enfermera negó con la cabeza mientras deseaba que aquella joven llegue bien a su destino

El frío de la madrugada estaba golpeando el mundo Pokémon y más aún en el cuerpo de la chica Waterflower quien se preguntó cómo era capaz de andar con tan escasa ropa en tiempos como ese

Y no era el frío lo que la hacía temblar, bueno, las bajas temperaturas del ambiente ayudaban a que su piel se erizara.. pero lo cierto es que ella es bien asustadiza y el andar sola por unas extrañas cuevas no la ayudarían a sacar su valentía

_- "De seguro que si corro saldré rápido de esta horrible zona" -_ Misty meditó olvidándose que estaba enfadada con _'cierto bobo'_, incluso se olvidó que estaba herida... lastimosamente para ella un tropezón se lo recordó no de una buena forma

Misty apretó la tierra del sitio mientras hacia esfuerzos tremendos por levantarse, fue cuando sus verdes ojos se posaron en alguien vestido de negro

* * *

Ya faltaba poco para que hubiesen llegado a su destino 

¿Qué los detuvo?

La frialdad del ambiente

Es por eso que Brock y Ash reunieron madera e hicieron una fogata y se sentaron alrededor de ella

El líder de Pewter Gym se recostó al instante mientras bostezaba profundamente y se ponía al cobijo de una sábana

- Está haciendo mucho frío -comentó Ash abrazándose a sí mismo mientras no despegaba sus negros ojos de la fogata

- Así es - expresó el otro -De seguro que Misty se quedó en el Pokémon Center -

- No me preocupé por ella - afirmó de inmediato el testarudo de Ketchum

- Sí, como digas - dijo Brock negando con la cabeza

- Es la... - Ash detuvo sus palabras antes de bostezar -... verdad - (Más bostezos!! Consideren que me está dando sueño!! Son las 11 y media de la noche y mañana debo ir a trabajar y aparte tengo clases, pero apuesto a que me acuesto y se me va el sueño!!)

- Ha sido un largo trayecto - dijo el otro cerrando sus ya cerrados ojos (UU) - Incluso para Raichu -

Ash clavó la mirada en el dormido Pokémon y recordó a la culpable!! La rabia se apoderó del chico pero contra sí mismo!! Quería odiarla!! Debía odiarla!! Pero no lo conseguía

- Espero que esté bien - murmuró escondiendo su rostro entre sus piernas y cerrando sus ojos

- Ash!! - le llamó su acompañante - ASH!!! - levantó el tono de voz

- ¿Qué? - preguntó el mencionado abriendo con pesadez sus azabaches ojos

- Vamos, que falta poco - respondió Brock

- ¿Ya amaneció? - preguntó un tanto asombrado y perezoso

- Así es - dijo Brock mientras recogía los palos quemados - El tiempo parece volar cuando duermes -

- Ni que lo digas - se quejó el chico de Pallet Town

-Rai - musitó con timidez el pokémon acercándose a su dueño

- Buenos días... - Ash eligió con sumo cuidado su siguiente palabra -... amigo! -

Una leve sonrisa se asomó al rostro del naranja

Entonces el trío inició la marcha hacia Ecruteak City sin saber siquiera que unos binoculares los observaban

-¿Ves? Tarde o temprano nuestros caminos se vuelven a cruzar - afirmó la femenina del grupo

- Pero Jessie... falta la acuática -observó el parlante pokémon

- Yo creo que se te pasó la mano, quizá ya se separó del grupo - comentó James

- Wobbuffet - le apoyó el metido

- A ti nadie te preguntó - reclamó su dueña encerrándolo en su pokeball y luego se dirigió a su masculino compañero humano - ¿Y tú qué crees¿Que me interesa lo que le pase a esa tonta? -

- Bueno, le diste en su orgullo - continuó el joven, por lo visto tenía uno de sus esporádicos ataques de preocuparse por los demás

- Ya déjate de estupideces!! Escucha bien y aprende: En este mundo no cuentan los sentimientos!!Debes pisotear y darle a tus enemigos en su punto débil, sin compasión - expresó la joven del Team Rocket

- Vaya -siguió el fugitivo de sus padres sin quitar los binoculares de su rostro - ahora sí te estoy conociendo -

-¿Y qué¿Eso te asusta? - indagó la otra

- Vamos!! Nos estamos atrasando - replicó el joven y comienza a correr hacia los dos humanos y el pokémon

- Me pregunto por qué volverán a Ecruteak City -habló el felino

- Ya descubriremos en qué se meterán ahora - opinó James

- Yo sólo espero no salir volando sin motor - dijo Meowth

Ambos seres rieron suavemente

Por su parte Jessie, cruzada de brazos y obviamente molesta porque James no le contestó, les seguía guardando cierta distancia

* * *

- ¿Así que escucharon de esa leyenda? - preguntó el joven de cintillo en la cabeza 

- Pues sí - comenzó Ash - Y necesito saber si es cierta -

- ¿Para qué¿Para pasar a la historia como el que halló la Back Stone? - indagó Morty

-No!! La necesito para regresar a Raichu a su estado anterior! Ni él ni yo queríamos la evolución -

-¿Entonces? - preguntó el líder del gimnasio

- Fue un accidente... Pikachu cayó en un yacimiento de thunder stone - explicó el de melena negra

Morty se cruzó de brazos - ¿Estás consciente de que ese lugar es un laberinto? -

- Sí!! Sólo quiero tu permiso para ingresar, por favor diles a tus pokémon que no nos ataquen -

- Bueno... - finalmente el joven se dispuso a dar su respuesta -Ni Gastly, ni Haunter y mucho menos Gengar intervendrán en tu búsqueda -

* * *

Mientras que, a muchos kilómetros de ahí... específicamente en The Ruins of Alph 

- Por última vez te lo pregunto¿Qué ocurrió? - reclamó el hombre apretando los puños

La rubia no se intimidó para nada por la situación

- Ya se lo dije!! Escapó!! - Tulipán Negro apretó los dientes ¿Qué maldita parte de _'ESCAPÓ'_ no entiende? -

- Y la Master Ball?? -gruñó Geovanny

- La destruyó - la joven siguió con sus dientes apretados, suerte que sus mechones rubios cubrían parte de su rostro

-¿La destruyó?- Geovanny titubeó quizá con temor - Sus poderes están incrementándose¿Acaso no tiene límite? -

Continuará...

* * *

Notas de la autora¡Recuerden que Mewtwo.. bueno, a una persona ya le afecto!! Y me doy por satisfecha XP (No en balde colocaba los mensajes) 

¿Logrará Ash encontrar la famosa 'Back Stone'¿Saben a quien trata de capturar Geovanny? Creo que esto último es obvio UU

Y para quienes no lo sepan **_'El tulipán negro' _**es una miembro del Team Rocket estilo agente 007, ella salió en **_'El regreso de Mewtwo'_** que es como un capítulo especial de la serie, un OVA (Y **TENÍA **que verlo!! Salté por toda la casa cuando finalmente tuve el cassette entre mis manos!!! )

Mi mail es y al mismo pueden enviar imágenes de Mewtwo (O del Team Rocket pero sin el mal tercio de Meowth) también imágenes de la sensacional entrenadora de pokémon acuático con el bobo o también me puedes decir las expectativas que tienes con el fict!! Ves? Hay muchas opciones!! Como la de dar clic al review!! Demorarás entre 2 segundos a 5 horas o más dependiendo de lo que me quieras decir XD pero yo lo tendré siempre presente!!!

Y espero que sigan leyendo 29 o 30 veces más el cap.UU Es la primera vez que me dicen eso!! T.T ¡Qué emoción! Es lo que yo suelo hacer con los ficts que me gustan, los leo y releo hasta que sale el nuevo cap. o sino _'molesto'_ al autor (a) y por eso, el estar en _'el otro lado de la situación' _me llenó de mucha, mucha felicidad!! Mil gracias por leer y por sus comentarios!!! Hasta la próxima!!


	5. Siempre presente

Cap. 5: **Siempre presente**

* * *

- Sólo me queda una cosa que decirte - dijo Morty mientras veía a ambos jóvenes en la entrada de aquel rústico sitio 

Ash tragó saliva... de seguro que era algo primordial para que les retrace la búsqueda en aquel confuso sitio

La mirada del joven en el cintillo en la cabeza fue de mucha intriga, pero como se sabe bien, esto no intimidó para nada al decidido de Pallet Town

- Mucha suerte - dijo finalmente Morty mientras el alma volvía al cuerpo de Ash

- Me habías asustado - admitió antes de ingresar con sumo cuidado por el sitio, y detrás de él su inseparable eléctrico de color naranja

- Iré con él - anunció el joven de ojos cerrados

- Si este chico puede encontrarla... - le detuvo Morty - ... entonces creeré que realmente nada podrá contra él -

- ¿A qué te refieres? - indagó Brock

- Hay muchos caminos falsos para ahuyentar a los que buscan la piedra - siguió explicando Morty - Ash y tú pueden pasar muchos días antes de llegar siquiera al 3er piso -

- Pero Ash no se rendirá - expresó el otro líder de gimnasio - Es por una cuestión de ideales! Ash cree firmemente, igual que su pokémon, que no necesitan la evolución para ser más fuertes y unidos -

- Eso no bastará para encontrarla - replicó Morty - Hace falta más que ganas para obtener la Back Stone -

Brock sonrió levemente - Si te refieres al correcto camino para llegar a la famosa piedra, Ash ya tiene el mapa -

- ¿Mapa? - exclamó intrigado Morty - Nunca ha existido un mapa de este sitio -

- Una _amiga_ de Ash lo hizo -

- Pues o ella debe ser muy astuta para hacerlo o él muy crédulo para seguir sus palabras sin saber si la ruta es la correcta -

Brock estuvo a punto de responderle cuando se percató de algo: Morty tiene razón!! Ash, a pesar de estar _enfadado con Misty_ (al menos lo que Ketchum quería dar a notar) su rabia no era lo suficiente para ir ciegamente detrás de la confusa ruta que Misty había planteado

_- "Veamos cuánto le dura esta confianza ciega" - _meditó el experto en rocas

* * *

- Hace mucho calor aquí - observó el de melena negra mientras se encaminaba con dificultad por unos caídos postes 

- Rai - escuchó por parte de su pokémon

Y luego... silencio total

_- "¿En dónde se habrá metido Brock?" - _meditó Ketchum y se cruzó de brazos... entonces recordó algo primordial, claro que insistió muchas veces en su mente que era por el mapa, que sólo eso recordó y que no le interesaba para nada el destino de su autora... claro que seguía repitiéndoselo mentalmente sin cesar y en vano porque nadie le había pedido explicaciones y peor aún, nadie podía escucharlo

- A 3 metros debe existir una pequeña abertura en forma de un hexágono - Ash intentó leer con precisión entre la media luz del sitio y tanto calor - Parece la indicación de presionar algo -

El joven negó con la cabeza pero caminó hacia donde le indicaba el mapa

- No veo nada en forma de... - Ketchum tuvo que tragarse sus palabras!! Ahí estaba!! Apenas perceptible

Con cuidado Ash se acercó a la abertura e introdujo su mano... sintió entonces una palanca y dedujo que debía halar de ella... y al hacerlo...

**- AAAAAHHHHHH!!!! - **no pudo evitar gritar cuando el piso desapareció debajo de sus pies pero el viaje duró poco y el aterrizaje fue algo doloroso

Ash volvió a verificar el mapa

- Con razón esta flecha hacia abajo - el joven se levantó con poco de dolor y se sacudió el polvo de sus ropas y melena negra - Misty, debes estar muy feliz!! Te estás desquitando de mí -

El silencio volvió a llenar el sitio... extrañamente el haberla mencionado le había hecho reflexionar sobre un vacío que sentía... un vacío que no tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo llenar

- Raichu!!! - escuchó a lo lejos y Ash alzó su cabeza

- Estoy bien!! Baja con cuidado - anunció el entrenador y Raichu brincó hacia los brazos de su dueño... claro que el peso afectó pero Ash no abrió la boca para quejarse por no hacerlo sentir mal

- Está tachado - observó Ash - Entonces no debemos ir por aquí - el chico siguió avanzando - aquí está el número 3, entonces serán 3 pasos... uno, dos... tres -

Ash miró a su alrededor y encontró una soga que lo llevaba aparentemente a medio piso hacia arriba

Realmente un verdadero laberinto!! Y el calor no le ayudaba mucho a soportar la situación... pero menos ayudaba a que cada rasgo, cada línea, cada símbolo fue hecho por mano de la pelirroja de ojos esmeralda por lo que cada instante la tenía presente, como si ella estuviese allí acompañándolo

Entonces, cuando Ash subía por medio de un poste caído, fue cuando se dio cuenta de por qué ese vacío!! Esta era la primera aventura de su vida en la que ella no estaba allí, al menos de una forma física... porque por medio de ese mapa podía sentirla no tan lejana

- Veamos... - Ash se acercó a la pared, pues el camino se había acabado - 53 12 33 82 22 51 91 63 91 63 31 -

Entonces el de melena negra (y deduzco que mis queridos lectores también) quedó

- Este es el final!!- malluscó para sí mismo - No puede ser que a estas alturas quede así -

Ash analizó la pared que tenía en frente

- ¿Y si saco a uno de mis pokémon para que derrumben esto? - Ash se cruzó de brazos y negó con la cabeza intentando concentrarse - Misty lo puso así por algo... **_Misty!! _**Te va el nombre -

_"Despistado" _esa palabra resonó en su mente

- No soy despistado - contradijo de inmediato mientras Raichu retrocedía confundido sin imaginarse lo que le pasaba a su entrenador - ¿Qué es lo que veo? Una pared!! Una estúpida pared que... -

Ash se percató de las inscripciones que estaban en algunos ladrillos

- Una pared que está numerada - murmuró visiblemente más calmado

El joven respiró profundo... entonces le vino una idea: El ladrillo que tenía la inscripción del número 5 lo golpeó 3 veces... nada ocurrió, pero aún así siguió con el siguiente: el 1 dos veces, 3 tres veces... y así hasta terminar con un tembloroso golpe al tercer ladrillo

Y fue cuando la magia del mundo pokémon se hizo presente, pues la pared comenzó a desintegrarse lentamente, cual si fuera un castillo de arena a merced de cálidas olas

Y en una pequeña habitación se encontraba en el centro, como si lo esperase desde hace mucho tiempo, una piedra dorada que inundaba de luz al rústico sitio

_- Back Stone - _murmuró Ash caminando decidido hacia la misma y la tomó con una temblorosa mano... luego, la dirigió hacia su anaranjado pokémon y con ella lo frotó nerviosamente

La piedra dejó de brillar... por unos segundos el tiempo pareció paralizarse y nada ocurría!! Ash respiró profundamente sintiendo el sudor recorrerle el rostro y cuando estaba por desfallecer de la decepción el naranja comenzó a brillar perdiendo intensidad, tamaño y peso

Los ojos negros de Ash brillaron de emoción e incredulidad

- ¿Pika? - musitó dudoso el mediano eléctrico amarillo de cachetes con círculos redondos y rojos

- A...mi...go - murmuró el joven con un hilo de voz y la emoción no le permitió decir más y sólo atinó a estrechar en sus brazos al feliz pokémon que contestó, como siempre, diciendo su nombre sin cesar de todas las formas posibles pero Ash entendió algo como _'Yo también me alegro que esto sea real'_

Continuará...

* * *

Notas de la autora: Mewtwo.. suspiros de orgullo ( Y sí!! Seguiré con el mensaje subliminal hasta que lea en todos los reviews: Mewtwo es el mejor Pokémon del mundo XP... o es eso o un alentador mensaje, ok?) 

Así que, libre de todo posible resentimiento, nuestro _héroe _¿? va en busca de su compañera... de viajes!! (No se entusiasmen mucho... aún ) ¿Qué le deparará el destino a Ash¿Y cómo reaccionará cuando se entere de lo ocurrido en Cerulean City? Porque algo ocurrió!! Sólo que los entretuve con la aventura del bobo

Hasta la próxima!!


	6. Sin rastro alguno

Cap. 6: **Sin rastro alguno**

* * *

_«Sólo un poco más» _Ash disimulaba sus pensamientos y su anhelo de verla tarareando una extraña canción que apenas recordaba... aunque le daba pavor otras cosas _«¿Y si sigue enfadada?» _

Claro que su pokémon está en el nivel que debe estar!! Ahora él no tiene pretexto para estar molesto... Ahora... la gran preocupación de Ash era en qué respaldarse para mantener una actitud hiriente

- Lo primero que deberías hacer ... - aconsejó Brock - ... es esperar a que se le baje un poco la furia -

- ¿A quién? - el entercado joven de melena negra siguió insistiendo

El castaño negó con la cabeza mientras seguía posando su atención en el periódico en donde se hablaban de las hazañas de la oficial de Cerulean City, claro que el joven estaba tan embobado con la imagen de la mujer de uniforme que poco o nada le prestaba atención al titular:

_**EXPLOSIÓN EN EL GIMNASIO ACUÁTICO**_

_... a pesar de todo, las hermanas Waterflower insisten en que todo fue debido a un justo duelo en el cual perdieron, pero lo que aún es un misterio es que una medalla no estuvo en juego, sino el mandato del gimnasio. La intriga es si ellas perdieron ¿Por qué siguen de líderes de gimnasio? "No es algo que les incumba" expresó Violeta visiblemente fastidiada... También estamos enterados que la menor, Misty, regresó de su entrenamiento Pokémon pero no la hemos encontrado para que rinda declaraciones. Nuestra audaz oficial Jenny ha hecho las indagaciones correspondientes y ya tiene el enigma aclarecido: Resulta que Misty interrumpió su entrenamiento Pokémon por el llamado de las otras tres y cuando llegó..._

* * *

- Vuelven a Cerulean City - observó el parlanchín pokémon 

- Al menos allí no hay pokémon fantasma - se quejó el fugitivo recostándose en la base del globo

- Pues quién iba a sospechar que nos atacarían de esa forma - observó Jessie

James siguió recostado pero en esta ocasión ocultó el rostro entre sus piernas, quizá porque estaba cansado

- Nunca piensas ¿No? - murmuró perfectamente entendible

- ¿Qué dijiste? - indagó la mujer apretando los puños

Y nuevamente el joven no contestó a una cuestión de Jessie

- Ya están llegando a... - el felino se paró en el borde del inmenso cesto que los llevaba - ... ¿Qué pasó allá?-

- ¿A qué te refieres? Meowth - James se levantó y tomó los binoculares - El gimnasio está hecho...

* * *

- Papillas!! - dejó escapar Ash ante las ruinas de lo que antes era un hermoso gimnasio especializado en Pokémon Acuático 

Pronto el joven sintió un golpe en las costillas de parte de Brock

- Pero si allí está el mal novio - dijo Violeta mirando con cierto fastidio a Ash

**- El qué??? - **el mal novio sobresaltó en seguida **- Es mentira lo que les dijo!! -**

- Así que realmente pasó algo - observó Daisy mientras Violeta negaba con la cabeza

- Nuestra hermana fue al otro pueblo a contratar a especialistas para que reconstruyan nuestro gimnasio - la joven suspiró desganada - Adiós a nuestra pequeña fortuna, bien nos hubiese hecho esas vacaciones -

- ¿Misty está en el otro pueblo? - el corazón de Ash sobresaltó ante la terrible idea de no verla y al mismo tiempo aliviado por tener un poco más de tiempo para pensar

- No, Misty no fue por los materiales - Violeta miraba con cierta intriga al joven y esperó a que él soltara su suspiro de satisfacción para darle muy duro- **Misty se marchó de Cerulean City hace mucho tiempo -**

La brusquedad de su tono, la brusquedad de la noticia... no era de extrañarse que Ash dejara caer su bolso y quedara sin habla

- ¿Y dónde está? - indagó Brock al percatarse que el otro no hablaría

- No lo sé - Daisy habló antes de que Violeta le hiciera más daño con sus comentarios a Ash - Sólo dijo... -

- No tienes por qué darle explicaciones!! No antes de que nos diga por qué ella estaba tan malherida - cortó Violeta

Daisy pareció reaccionar

- Es verdad¿Qué fue lo que pasó¿Cómo es que ella llegó sola? -

- Bueno, nosotros nos encargamos de otro asunto, un problema con un pokémon de Ash - Pikachu agachó con tristeza sus orejitas ante las palabras de Brock - Y ella no podía retrasar más el _llamado urgente _que ustedes hicieron -

- Habíamos ganado la lotería - comenzó a explicarse Daisy, quizá un poco tranquila por la explicación - entonces llamamos a Misty para que ella se quedara a cargo del gimnasio por una temporada -

_**Flash Back**_

_- ¿O sea que tengo que quedarme aquí para que ustedes se **larguen de vacaciones**?? -_ _Misty preguntó _(y quien no??) _encolerizada, agregándose esto a los acontecimientos previos de su vida_

_- Una temporadita... nomás - observó Daisy_

_- No lo haré!! Estoy en la parte más importante de mi entrenamiento!! -_

_- Hermanita... no tienes mucho que hacer, además con los retadores de gimnasio tendrás para practicar -_

_- Los retadores de gimnasio nunca podrían pasar mi nueva adquisición -_

_- ¿Y qué pescaste ahora¿Un nuevo entrenador?- se escuchó la risa de las 3 mujeres ante el enrojecido rostro de Misty que hacía juego con su cabellera_

_- Un duelo - murmuró Misty entre dientes - Si gano me iré de aquí y **nunca volverán a saber de mí **-_

_- ¿No estás siendo un poco drás... - la mayor de las hermanas intentó calmar los ánimos_

_- Así que estás muy segura - replicó otra cruzándose de brazos - Entonces que comience la batalla ¡Uno contra uno! -_

_**Final Flash Back**_

Ash tragó saliva!! No hacía falta imaginarse qué fue lo que pasó

- Pero... ¿Su nueva adquisición? - exclamó perturbado - ¿Psyduck habrá evolucionado? -

- No era un pokémon acuático - observó Violeta

Ambos jóvenes se miran intrigados

-¿Togepi? - exclamaron al unísono

- A menos que esa sea su forma evolucionada - Daisy suspiró pesadamente - Nunca en mi vida lo he visto!! -

- Y ya han visto como quedó el gimnasio - finalizó Violeta pateando un trocito de roca

- ¡Quién lo hubiese dicho del pequeño Togepi! -

- Forma evolucionada de Togepi - Ash de inmediato consultó con su Pokédex

- Desconocido - anunció el aparato para rabia del **_novio _**

_"Nunca volverán a saber de mí" _Ash lograba formar en su mente el eco de su femenina voz, lo cual lo irritó más, por no admitir que _lo __desesperó más_

Misty no podía hacer eso!! No podía desaparecer con tantas cosas aclarar!! No debía hacer eso!!

Ash salió bruscamente de lo que eran las ruinas del gimnasio y se dirigió hacia...

- Espera, Ash!! - intentó detenerlo Brock - ¿A dónde la vas a buscar? -

El de melena castaña imaginaba que Ash iba a decir _'No buscaré a nadie'_

- Aquí parado no la encontraré!! Revolveré Kanto!! Revolveré Johto si es necesario! Pero yo la hallo!! -

Continuará...

* * *

Notas de la autora: Mewtwo, Mewtwo es un amor ja, ja! Ya verán luego!! Ni crean que esto se acaba aquí pues estaría yendo en contra de mis principios así que antes de dejar algún flame cálmate y deja un alentador mensaje, ok??? 


	7. Sin ti

Cap. 7: **Sin ti**

* * *

En el borde de una ventana vemos a un chico de melena negra, mirando fijamente el horizonte 

Su mente retrocedió en el tiempo... retrocedió exactamente a 10 años atrás

_**Flash Back**_

_- Sí, era pelirroja, tenía vendado el brazo - dijo aquel chiquillo cuyo nombre ya no recordaba - Tuvimos una batalla y me hizo papillas - _

_- ¿Hacia dónde se fue? -_

_- Pues parecía que se iba a New Bark Town - _

_Y él había ido hacia el dichoso pueblo... en donde la chica de ojos verdes ya no se encontraba _

_- Estuvo hasta hace 2 días - le había reportado la enfermera del sitio - Ignoro que rumbo habrá tomado, sólo restableció a su Togepi, estaba muy agotado - _

_Ese comentario hizo creer al chico que ella estaba entrenando con fiereza al pobre pokémon, lo cual lo enfadó un poco, esas actitudes jamás habían sido de ella_

_Y así estuvo vagando por aproximadamente 6 meses hasta que tuvo noticias de la chica quien parece que retornó a su pueblo natal _

_- Estúpido - se había repetido en todo el viaje - Tarde o temprano debía regresar - _

_Pero las hermanas __Waterflower __negaron rotundamente la versión _

_Por su parte Brock atinó a no hacer comentario alguno pero ya extrañaba al antiguo Ash que no dejaba que nada ni nadie se interpusiera entre él y su sueño de llegar a ser el Maestro Pokémon más grande de la historia y, en las propias palabras de Ash, lo único que había conseguido era ser el más imbécil de todos los tiempos. El líder de __Pewter Gym __tuvo la sabia decisión de dejarlo por una temporada, quizás Ash necesitaba estar sin compañía humana en sus viajes_

_El tiempo no pasó en vano. Ash estuvo buscándola por aproximadamente 3 años y cuando parecía que estaba tan cerca de hallarla era cuando más lejos estaba. _

_Y ni que se diga de las mil veces que Ash confundió a alguna pelirroja con su amiga. El remordimiento lo estaba consumiendo lentamente, la rabia por no poder hallarla se había apoderado de él y Ash comenzó a descargar esa furia en sus batallas pokémon, comenzando a usar frialdad en sus estrategias lo cual verdaderamente le dio mayor éxito e iba escalando posiciones y ganando fama en todas partes pero al mismo tiempo sintiendo un vacío en su alma _

_Y el último sitio al que había llegado fue The Ruins of Alph, por rumores de que una chica andaba con un extraño pokémon muy fortalecido, y como en todos los casos anteriores ni siquiera tuvo rastro alguno de que Misty halla estado en el lugar _

_**- ¡¡Madita sea!! - **había gritado preso de la ira - **¡Maldita sea! No voy a estar perdiendo mi vida buscándote - **_

_Entonces se empeñó como nunca antes en sus entrenamientos y finalmente consiguió la ansiada copa, claro que el retorno de su Charizard obediente le facilitó muchas batallas. _

**_Final Flash Back_**

Ash posó su mirada en las 5 copas relucientes, en la actualidad ni ánimos tenía de entrar a la Liga Pokémon, él había obtenido mucha experiencia y ni siquiera los últimamente descubiertos pokémon podían con él

Ash también aprendió que no era necesario atrapar a los 750 pokémon para ser un verdadero maestro, además... ¿En dónde le cabrían todas las especies? (Notas de la autora: Me resigné a que esos desgranados perros de la versión Silver jamás serán míos ;; y no quiero usar códigos GameShark porque eso es hacer trampa, definitivamente los videojuegos no son mi fuerte P)

Y así estaba en la actualidad su vida: aburrida, aburrida y mil veces aburrida, claro que aparte de vacía!

Quizá un nuevo entrenamiento no le vendría mal, de seguro que se hallaba a chicos que necesitan de excelentes consejos y el principal de Ash era: _'Jamás vayas con una testaruda chica en tus entrenamientos'_

- No sea que salgas enamorándote - masculló deslizando sus dedos entre la rebelde y obscura melena

Nuevamente quedó perdido en sus meditaciones... era de admitirlo! La echaba de menos, la extrañaba a rabiar, simplemente le había picado el bichito de la atracción al que había ignorado en todo su primer viaje de entrenamiento por testarudez

Pero no debía darse por vencido!! Tendrá que quitársela de la mente!! Jamás volverá a verla!!

**- Ash!! - **le llamó su madre desde la parte inferior **- Te buscan -**

_Es Misty!! _Imaginó de inmediato olvidando por milésima vez su promesa de olvidarla

_Es Misty!! _Después de todo, ella siempre supo en dónde él vivía y ahora se había decidido a buscarlo

_Es Misty!! _Finalmente le hablará y le pedirá disculpas aunque ella no admitiera que eso no era suficiente motivo para separarse del grupo

_Es Misty!! _La sonrisa con la que Ash había bajado a la sala se desapareció bruscamente, pues es obvio que la chica no tenía cabello obscuro y un pañuelo alrededor de la cabeza intentando hacer más decente su peinado

- Tracey - exclamó notablemente decepcionado

El chico imaginaba el motivo del tono de Ash, por lo que no se atrevió a regañarlo

- Esto tienes que verlo!! Es sensacional!! - Tracey le enseña entonces unos bocetos, obviamente, de pokémon pero estos eran del tipo acuático

- ¿Y? - indagó Ash con cierta rabia

Tracey no se extrañó de la lentitud del chico para captar las cosas

- Pertenecen a una fantástica entrenadora de pokémon acuáticos -

Ash miró más animado los dibujos, aunque en ninguno de ellos reconocía a algún pokémon de Misty y se lo hizo notar a Tracey quien por poco se cae de espaldas ante el ilógico razonamiento

- ¿No creerás que se quedó para siempre con los pokémon que tiene? - preguntó Tracey en un tono un tanto burlón y un tanto sarcástico aunque lo que le provocaba era golpear al chico para hacerlo reaccionar

El chico del cintillo en la cabeza bien enterado estaba de la decisión de Ash de no volver a ir detrás de Misty pero sabía bien que entre los dos quien era más fácil de que diera el brazo a torcer era el chico y de seguro que ante la presencia de Ketchum Misty también cederá y se reconciliarán

- Tienes razón - admitió Ash y miró más detenidamente a los gráficos - ¿Has visto a la entrenadora¿De dónde obtuviste esto? -

- No he visto a la entrenadora, ella se encuentra una isla recientemente descubierta que está en el límite entre Kanto y Johto - respondió Tracey - A esos pokémon los dibujé aprovechando que se encontraban disfrutando de un descanso -

- ¿Y nunca viste a su entrenadora¿Cómo sabes que es mujer¿Por qué crees que es Misty? -

Tracey quedó perdido en sus recuerdos unos instantes: la imagen de la delgada chica, la posición de sus manos, bien es cierto que el sol detrás de ella le dificultó la visión pero debido a su retentiva mente casi podía afirmar que era Misty, o es ella o alguien que sabe dominar muy bien a los acuáticos

- Bueno, no la vi - Tracey decidió no ilusionar en vano al chico - Pero puedes averiguarlo -

Entonces el joven saca de entre sus ropas un anuncio: _"Si crees que eres el mejor entrenador te desafío a un duelo y verás como pisoteo tu orgullo"_

El mensaje en sí era muy pedante, y fue más que suficiente para despertar algo en Ash

- ¡Pues será otra la que se trague su orgullo! Sea o no sea Misty le enseñaré que no en vano he ganado la Liga Naranja, la Liga Pokémon 2 veces y 2 más la Johto -

- ¿Vas a irte de viaje? - indagó la mujer que hasta ese instante había estado en silencio

Ash tragó saliva, ya llevaba mucho tiempo en casa y de seguro que una inesperada partida le romperá el corazón a su madre

- Pues sí, verás... es que... - el chico no sabía cómo despedirse

- Recuerda que debes cambiarte los ya tú sabes, y no te vayas a lastimar - la mujer de inmediato sacó de la nada una mochila con ropa empacada - no vayas a enfermarte por el frío, te puse un par de sábanas extras para ti y Pikachu -

Ash quedó sin palabras ante la actitud de su ansiosa madre

No tardaron mucho en partir del pueblo natal del chico, a lo lejos su madre le seguía con la mirada un tanto vidriosa, no es que ella odie a su hijo, lo que pasa es que sabe bien que en sus venas fluye las ansias de aventura y conquista, aparte del anhelado reencuentro con la menor Waterflower

El viaje hacia aquella isla fue un tanto monótono en lo que respecta al ambiente que rodeaba al chico, pues en la mente diversas emociones lo embargaban... si era Misty las dudas le abatían entre reclamarle su partida y la idea de estrecharla entre sus brazos para que no vuelva a irse, si no era Misty... no quería ni pensarlo! Pero debía hacerlo, así que si no era ella... simplemente se resignaría a su adiós, sería un muy duro golpe para él, definitivamente no lo soportaría

Un día... dos días... Ash se preguntaba por qué el alboroto si muy bien habían pasado 10 largos años desde que tuvieron esa estúpida discusión y su más estúpido orgullo no le permitió ir detrás de ella... tercer día y Ash creía que iba a morir de la ansiedad antes de llegar a la Isla

Cuarto y último día, los nervios se le alteraron de una inimaginable manera, el joven se mordió un puño al ver a lo lejos una pequeña isla, pero sabía por indagaciones de Tracey, que la isla no es tan pequeña aunque tampoco tan grande, y que antes estaba desierta pero la entrenadora la hizo cálida y acogedora para sus acuáticos acompañantes

Ya faltaba poco para llegar al destino cuando la lancha en la que se trasladaban Ash y Tracey cruzó momentáneamente con otra en la que iba un joven con una desolada mirada... Por un instante de raciocinio del chico Ketchum pudo reconocer al líder de uno de los gimnasios de la Liga Naranja¡¡Era Rudy!!

Entonces Ash tenía más esperanza de que fuera Misty la que estuviera en el sitio

Cuando finalmente llegaron a tierra firme Ash se detuvo a admirar la mansión que estaba. ¿De dónde Misty había sacado dinero para poner una vivienda de tal belleza y magnitud?

Con nerviosismo el chico se acercó al letrero y observó las iniciales **MM**... o era **MW**?? La placa tenía ya mucho tiempo y no se podía distinguir con facilidad la inscripción

Ash estuvo a punto de tocar la puerta cuando ésta se abrió por sí sola, el chico miró a su acompañante amarillo quien no podía ni decir la única palabra que puede articular, luego dirigió su mirada al otro acompañante humano quien atinó a encogerse de hombros. Así que, tragando saliva y nervios, Ash se aventuró a entrar.

- Un nuevo retador - observó una femenina y hermosa voz pero no se veía de dónde provenía

- Soy Ash Ketchum, de Pallet Town¡Muéstrate! -

Raro! No había otra forma de explicar la última palabra del chico, generalmente finalizaba su presentación con un _"¡Quiero una batalla pokémon!" _

- Sé que eres tú, Ash - hubo un breve silencio de 5 segundos antes de finalizar su frase con - Ketchum -

Entonces se visualizó por medio de una cortina la sombra de una femenina de delgada contextura y de largo cabello el cual tenía totalmente suelto

El telón fue levantándose lentamente

_«Es Misty!!» _se animaba mentalmente _«Reconocería esas piernas en cualquier parte» _(Ummm... como que este niño ahora adulto había estado viendo otros detalles de la pelirroja XP)

El corazón se le aceleró más, la cortina iba subiendo y él pudo notar la esbelta figura de la chica, la perfección de sus caderas que encajaba con su plano vientre en aquel sensual traje de baño

Ash volteó el rostro sonrojado aunque al instante llegó como un rayo a su mente¡Misty jamás fue exhibicionista!

Con un nudo en la garganta el chico regresó su intensa mirada azabache a la chica y confirmó sus más temidas sospechas: Misty nunca tuvo el cabello negro!! Misty nunca tuvo esa mirada azul... azul, como el puro océano... ese azul que era el mar de sus ojos

_¡Continuará! _

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **Adoro este fict!! Lo adoro realmente!! Más ahora que los he dejado en tal momento! Dejen sus reviews, sí?? Anhelo leer lo que piensan de esto, o sino mensajes a mi mail o también a vemos en el siguiente capítulo: **_¡Derrótame y sabrás de ella!_**


	8. Derrótame y sabrás de ella

Cap. 8: **Derrótame y sabrás de ella**

* * *

Ash retrocedió dos pasos aún incrédulo y cerró los ojos para contener las lágrimas de rabia y decepción. Ahora sí estaba seguro de que no volvería a ver a Misty ¡Estúpida Misty! 

La mirada azul de la femenina se concentraba en el joven entrenador, como si quisiera leer cada uno de sus pensamientos... pero... eso no era posible... ¿O sí?

- Esperabas a Misty ¿No? - el comentario provocó que Ash miraba con ira a la mujer - ¿Quieres saber de ella? -

¿Qué era lo que significaba ese comentario¿Acaso Misty estaba allí encarcelada por ella¿O la ha visto¿O esa misteriosa chica tiene facultades psíquicas?

- ¿Qué sabes de Misty? - reclamó el chico de Pallet Town.

- Mucho más que tú - la joven demostró una seductora sonrisa que bien hizo sonrojar al entrenador - Mucho más que tú - repitió con mayor lentitud y énfasis, como si sus palabras lo acariciaran seductoramente.

Por su parte Tracey seguía con su mayor habilidad, cualquiera que se acercara al chico de cintillo en la cabeza bien podría observar el talento que fácilmente se plasmaba en el papel.

Tracey tenía ya hecho el boceto del 80 por ciento de la joven, siempre en la parte en que más se demoraba era en el rostro por ser esta la mayor parte de detalles de todo ser humano.

- ¿Qué sabes de Misty? - volvió a preguntar Ash apretando los dientes y los puños con un tanto de nervios ante la voz de la mujer que cada instante se tornaba más seductora, como si fuese una sirena encantando a su víctima.

- Quieres saber de ella - la chica soltó una pequeña risa - Pues bien, te diré de ella -

Ash sentía como nunca antes la lentitud del tiempo, los segundos tenían una velocidad nada acelerada, su corazón parecía querer escaparse del pecho, su alma sobresaltó al ver los labios de la chica abrirse para dar su respuesta.

- Derrótame 16 de 30 batallas y sabrás todo lo que quieras -

**- ¡¡¡¿¿¿QUÉÉÉÉÉÉ???!!! -**

El corazón de Ash se paralizó.. ¿¿¿DIECISÉIS??? Esto debe ser una broma de mal gusto.

La mujer pareció no percatarse de la locura de su propuesta, y bien atinó a dar en el punto exacto de Ash.

- ¿Acaso no puedes? -

- Pues te derrotaré 16 veces seguidas!! No tengo tiempo para estarlo perdiendo contigo -

- Muy bien... entonces comencemos -

De inmediato saltó el ratón eléctrico amarillo

- Aún no, Pikachu - expresó Ash demostrando que los años de entrenamiento Pokémon no han sido en vano - Estás entre mis armas principales y primero tengo que averiguar las técnicas de esta chica -

El eléctrico musitó dos sílabas que parecían significar un 'De acuerdo' y el que volviera a su sitio encima del hombro del chico afirmaba su decisión.

Ash colocó una mano en su espalda, con mayor especificación a la parte de atrás de su cintura, en donde estaban sus pokéballs.

- Meganium, ve - ordenó el joven al instante que el inmenso y verde pokémon aparecía.

La mujer sonrió ampliamente mientras, con gracia y elegancia, elegía a su pokémon de batalla.

- Ve Slowpoke -

Ash atinó a aguantarse la risa, Tracey en cambio entrecerró los ojos al momento que parte del cabello largo y negro cayó en el femenino rostro, cubriendo por accidente ciertas partes del mismo, luego el talentoso observador pokémon se fija en el rosado _acuático-psíquico_.

- No te confíes - le advirtió al instante que tomaba una nueva página en blanco para captar cada mínimo rasgo del pokémon.

- Meganium - Ash parecía ignorar a su compañero - Solar beam -

Por lo visto el entercado no quería perder el tiempo, así que fue directo al más poderoso ataque de los pokémon tipo hierba.

Tracey se percató que la joven ni movió los labios, aún así el rosado pokémon provocó una barrera para su auto-protección.

Ash respiraba profundamente y sus nervios no le dejaron ver más allá de que estaba ganando tiempo mientras su verde pokémon acumulaba energías para lanzar el potente rayo. No, Ash no veía que era más que extraño que el contrincante no lanzara un ataque.

Un grito por parte del tipo hierba al instante que lanzaba su potente ataque el mismo que, en cuestión de milésimas de segundos, fue devuelto con mayor ferocidad.

- ¿Cómo es posibl... - Ash no pudo terminar la frase. El verde pokémon se levantaba con dificultad, las 4 patas le temblaban y su cara mostraba raspones, segundos después Meganium se desmayó.

- He ganado - habló la joven con una amplia sonrisa pero esta en nada se parecía a la sensual que anteriormente le había mostrado.

- Aún no - gruñó Ash al instante que recuperaba la movilidad de su cuerpo y llamaba al pokémon a descansar.

- No más encuentros por hoy - la hermosa joven también llamó a su pokémon.

- Son 30 batallas y apenas he perdido una - Ash miraba con ira a la joven - Tuviste sólo suerte -

- Mañana tendremos otro duelo - ella parecía satisfecha por los resultados.

- ¡Mañana al demonio! - se exasperó Ash - ¡Seguimos con esto AHORA! -

- ¿Por qué? - ella seguía con su calmado semblante, incluso parecía disfrutar de la rabia del de melena azabache.

- Porque sabes de Misty - Entonces a Ash pareció ocurrírsele una posibilidad - Dime dónde está ella, seguiremos después con el duelo - la expresión en la mujer no cambió - Te lo prometo -

Ella parecía una diosa de mármol, pues estaba tan inmóvil que ni se percibía que respirara, con sus azules ojos fijos en él.

- Mañana tendremos otro encuentro - la voz de ella fue firme, pero no por ello dejaba el encanto - Vete a descansar -

De inmediato aparecieron un grupo de acuáticos y provocaron en conjunto una espesa neblina.

- ¡Espera! - reclamó Ash aferrándose a la única posibilidad que tenía en toda su existencia, la misma que se dispersó como la niebla, la misma que desapareció al igual que la entrenadora, al menos por el día de hoy.

_¡Continuará!_

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **¿Qué tal? No se olviden de su valioso review o sino mail a o también a vemos en el siguiente capítulo: **_Team J al ataque_**


	9. Team J al ataque Uno muy corto, por cier...

**Cap. 9: ****Team J al ataque**

* * *

- Slow... 

Ash miró al pokémon rosado que tenía frente a sí. Cómo lo aborrecía. Por culpa de ese condenado no estaba rumbo a saber de la pelirroja, por el contrario, se sentía en contra.

- ...-

Con desgano miró su pokéball sintiéndose amargado y frustrado. Este no iba a ser un duelo como los otros que ha tenido en toda su vida.

Tracey se acercó a Ash, el de melena negra inmediatamente imaginó que el del cintillo en la cabeza le diría que una derrota no es fatal, que tiene 29 oportunidades siguientes para pisotearle el orgullo a esa maniática que quien sabe porqué se habrá ensañado con él, (quizá sea una de los miles entrenadores a los cuales Ash derrotó despiadadamente cuando su pasatiempo era ganar las ligas) y que no debe perder las esperanzas porque por algo él **ya es** un maestro Pokémon.

- ... poke -

Tracey asintió al instante. Ash le miró confundido e intrigado.

- Slowpoke acaba de decir _'Síganme'_ -

- ¿Acaso estabas escuchando lo que Slowpoke decía? -

- Por supuesto, él estaba hablando. ¿Tú no lo escuchabas? Pensé que por ello estabas tan callado -

- ¿Yo? Eh... claro que sí, claro que lo escuchaba -

Pikachu cayó del hombro de su amigo humano mientras tenía un extraño tic en el rostro. Para el ser amarillo nunca pasaban desapercibidas las raras mañas de Ash.

- Por supuesto que lo estaba escuchando - repitió Ash con una mirada recriminatoria hacia el ratón eléctrico, el mismo que se levantó con una pata dirigida hacia su nuca sobándosela al mismo tiempo que expresaba las 3 únicas sílabas en todas las formas posibles, como diciendo un discurso de disculpa por haber dudado de él.

Tracey sonrió al ver que la amistad entre el humano y el pokémon no ha cambiado en lo absoluto al cabo de tantos años. Era neta confianza que se tenían. ¿Acaso la no-evolución de Pikachu era parte de ello?

El joven dibujante se enteró sobre el acontecimiento del temporal Raichu que Ash tuvo a causa de un accidente ocurrido con el pokémon eléctrico y Misty. Esto desencadenó una situación tras otra porque, a concepto de Tracey, tanto Ash como Misty tenían la terrible maña de nunca dejar concluidas sus discusiones.

Tracey creía ciegamente que ellos adoraban llevarse de tal manera, no imaginaba que sus peleas verbales realmente buscaran herir al otro. Nunca pareció ser así mientras convivió con ellos por un lapso de tiempo.

Y ahora estaba junto a un frustrado entrenador y a una desaparecida pelirroja.

_«Porque de Misty no hay rastros. De eso no tengo la mínima duda»_ Tracey pensó mientras miraba los bocetos de la entrenadora que recientemente acabó de ganar a Ash.

Entonces comenzaron a seguir al Pokémon rosado. No era muy difícil llevarle el paso, por cada tres que ellos daban Slowpoke daba uno, haciendo perfectamente honor a su nombre.

Entonces un felino que tenía un objeto amarillo brillante en la frente les cortó el paso.

Para el entrenador con conocimientos básicos aquel pokémon era un Meowth, felino que luego de un gran entrenamiento evolucionaba en Persian, un magnífico pokémon digno de personas un tanto vanidosas en la mayoría de los casos.

Pero el motivo por el cual Ash y Tracey miraban al pokémon no era porque desconocían la especie, por el contrario, pueden que conozcan demasiado _a ese_ Meowth, sólo era cuestión de que dijera algo, por mínimo que fuera.

- Meowth Meowth Meowth... Meowth Meowth Meowth... Meowth Meowth Meowth Meowth Meowth -

Los dos humanos presentes y el ratón eléctrico se taparon las orejas un tanto fastidiados, Slowpoke siguió su rumbo sin prestarle mayor atención, todo esto en conjunto provocó que al felino le apareciera una amenazadora vena latiendo en la frente.

**- Oye tú¿Cómo te atreves a ignorar mi canto?- **el felino se volvió al trío presente **- ¡¡Y ustedes de allá¿Por qué se tapan? -**

- Si sigues _cantando_ entonces lo seguiremos haciendo - respondió Ash mientras Pikachu y Tracey asentían, todos 3 sin quitarse las manos que protegían su sentido de la audición. - Pensábamos que eras cualquier otro Meowth pero tu _encantadora voz_ se distingue entre los de tu especie -

Se notó el sarcasmo en las palabras de Ash, y el que su pokémon y su compañero de aventuras asintieran nuevamente provocó que las venas brotaran más no sólo en la frente de Meowth sino también en sus puños cuando los apretó ferozmente.

- Pero mi voz no es tan mala!! Slowpoke no ha hecho nada -

Y aquellas palabras fueron un mecanismo para que el pokémon se detuviera abruptamente, se agarrara las orejas y comenzara a revolcarse en el piso gimiendo de dolor.

- Ya deja de tonterías, felino - expresó una masculina voz proveniente de un delgado joven de cabellera lisa y azulada que combinaba perfectamente con su traje azul marino.

- Así es, recuerda a lo que hemos venido - le siguió otra voz, en esta ocasión femenina. La mujer que era iluminada por un reflector (que salió de la nada nn) portaba un traje de las mismas características que el hombre, con la notable diferencia de una minifalda en vez de pantalón, un accesorio que a ella le encanta usar sin duda alguna a pesar de que sus comportamientos no se prestan para que ellas las use.

- Team Rocket - replicó Ash fastidiado y cortando cualquier preámbulo de expectativa, en el caso de que hubiera existido.

La femenina miró al integrante humano y masculino del equipo y sonrió satisfecha.

- Eso es lo que crees - ella sonrió con altanería - Pues nunca antes estuviste tan equivocado... y es de admitir que te has equivocado miles de veces -

Ash apretó los puños, claro que previamente sacó sus manos de sus orejas.

- Bueno.. bueno... - replicó James - Lo que queremos decir es que no tenemos nada que ver con Team Rocket, nosotros somos Team J -

..U

- Y ahora verás cuánta diferencia existe entre el pasado y el presente - finalizó Jessie

- Sabias palabras - interrumpió otra voz femenina. Ash se percató que ella parece hacer su presentación de voz sensual cuando hace su entrada. - Sin embargo nadie fastidia a mis acuáticos sin pagar por ello -

- ¿Eh? - exclamó James - ¿Te refieres a esa cosa? -

Y con estas últimas palabras señaló al aún lloroso Slowpoke.

- Te prohíbo que hables así de **mis** pokémons!!! - recriminó fastidiada y luego se hizo a un lado mientras daba paso a otro de sus fantásticos seres - Ve ahora!! -

Y de la nada salió un delgado pato azulado, con una desafiante mirada. La entrenadora no volvió a mover los labios, no obstante un intenso brillo inundó el sitio y luego se concentró en los 3 intrusos recordándoles lo que era volar sin motor y sin alas.

- Como los viejos tiempos... - se escuchó la voz de James perderse en el infinito.

Tracey movía como nunca su mano captando todo lo posible las características de Golduck.

El corazón de Ash latió con fiereza al ver la mirada fría que Golduck tenía hacia el rumbo que habían tomado los intrusos. Luego el pokémon se volvió a su entrenadora, quizá esperando algún comentario de satisfacción, pero ella simplemente atinó a hacer un incomprensible gesto que Ash no captó no obstante pareció normal para el azulado acuático porque él comenzó a formar una neblina, la misma que al dispersarse dejó un inmenso espacio vacío.

Entonces apareció un Chansey quien comenzó a hacer brillar sus manos en dirección a Slowpoke, al poco el rosado se levantó como si nada mientras la enfermera del tipo pokémon se perdía entre unos árboles que hasta entonces Ash no había prestado atención.

Pronto reanudaron su marcha con Slowpoke, quien los guió hasta unas cálidas y acogedoras habitaciones. En el extremo existía un armario, sitio en el cual es seguro que están los futones para los visitantes.

¿Acaso la entrenadora del sitio siempre se comportaba así¿Mantenía a sus retadores por un mes para pisotearles el orgullo y luego dejarlos ir?

Esa tipa sí que estaba loca.

Casi al instante apareció un grupo de 6 Chansey quienes le sirvieron a los visitantes frutas apetitosas y pequeños manjares para contentar al estómago.

Bueno, la entrenadora del sitio estará con los tornillos algo flojos, pero nadie podía negar que era una buena anfitriona.

_¡Continuará!_

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **Después de tantos años aún tengo cara para pasearme por aquí. Pido mil disculpas a los fanáticos de este fandom, y a los que siguen este fict. Lo que sucede es que ando en otros lares, sin embargo no quiero algún día publicar un mensaje que diga _Fict Anulado_ o algo parecido porque sé que eso es frustrante tanto al lector e imagino que también al escritor, (nunca he dado de baja un fict y en verdad no quisiera hacerlo) 

Respecto a los reviews alguien me escribió que han hecho encuestas (al menos eso me quisieron dar a entender, ne?? ) y creen que es Misty nuestra alocada entrenadora, en respuesta a eso sólo les digo que lo que pensó Tracey es verdad. Ahora... ¿Qué me dicen?

Ah!! A pesar de que la serie ya no la veo igual sigo siendo fanática de Ash y Misty. Según he leído se ha formado un número de fans por Ash y nosésunombre (U) e incluso me aventuré en leer unos ficts en los cuales dejan muy mal vista a Misty. Preferí no dejar comentarios porque no me agradan los ficts en los cuales **tienen** que destrozar la imagen de un personaje a cambio que su pareja _viva feliz para siempre_ ¬¬ Yo no me meto con los gustos de nadie así que no me gustaría que se metan con los míos (de paso sea aclarado, para quienes no me conozcan, cuando se me mete algo en la cabeza es bien difícil hacerme cambiar de parecer)

Sin más que decir les dejo con la promesa de no dejar el fict inconcluso. Mensajes constructivos y alentadores lo pueden hacer en un precioso review o sino envíen correos a o

Nos vemos el siguiente milenio P


End file.
